


constellations on your skin

by sunsofmars (sun_fey)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Feelings, Freckles, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_fey/pseuds/sunsofmars
Summary: gray loves natsu's freckles. and natsu.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	constellations on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about this...... i needed Natsu with freckles and Gray loving them!!!!! what the fuck!!!!!!!
> 
> not gonna lie I had trouble with this at first bc I wanted it to be PERFECT but I realized it wouldn't matter bc it's not a goddamn school essay and I wrote it for me sfvxfvfg
> 
> please enjoy anyway tho!!!

Gray had always loved Natsu's freckles.

Even when they were younger, and they would argue and quarrel constantly, he was always fascinated by the dots on the dragonslayer's cheeks and nose. He'd purposefully get in his face just to look at them up close. 

As time went on, and they got older, Gray learned that Natsu not only had them on his face, but his body, too. Dark spots decorated his shoulders and chest, popping out against the dragonslayer's golden brown skin. 

Gray was so drawn to them, like moths to a flame.

For the longest time, he couldn't figure out why. 

Years went by, and Gray kept asking himself why he was so captivated by those brown dots, why he kept gravitating towards the dragonslayer when he hated his guts.

The answer finally came the day they fought Lyon on Galuna Island. 

Deliora was free, and Gray resolved to seal him away again with the Iced Shell spell. He took the stance, magic swirling around him, Lyon screaming at him not to do it, when Natsu appeared in front of him.

Gray shouted his name, told him to move out the way, but Natsu refused to budge. He turned to Gray, and told him he didn't want him to die.

_"Didn't my voice reach you?"_

Natsu's face was illuminated by the ethereal light, eyes glowing. His freckles were lit up, like stars.

_Constellations_ , Gray thought faintly. _They look like constellations_.

Deliora crumbled after that, and Natsu wore one of the biggest smiles he'd ever seen him wear, and aimed it at him.

Gray's heart skipped a beat, and he knew. 

Knew that he was in love with Natsu. 

For a long time after that, he kept trying to come up with ways to tell the dragonslayer that he loved him. But every time he'd try, something would come up (read: enemies would pop up), and he'd push it off for another time. 

The Alvarez war gave him the push to finally confess, though.

After finding out that Natsu was END, and that he was going to die if Zeref was killed, and then finding and rewriting the book with Lucy and Happy, then Acnologia showing up and all of the dragonslayers disappearing, Gray had had enough.

He was going to tell him, even if it killed him.

Once Acnologia disappeared in the Fairy Sphere, and Natsu and the others were falling through the air, Gray made a slide out of ice for them to come down safely. First to hit the ground was Laxus, then Cobra, then Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Gajeel, and finally, Natsu slid down and rolled onto the ground, landing in a pile with the other slayers. 

"That was bad. Never again," Natsu muttered, and the other six made noises of agreement. 

They all managed to stand up with help from their guild members. Gray made sure that he was the one who helped Natsu. The dragonslayer's arm was around his shoulder, Gray's arm around Natsu's waist, and Gray could feel his warmth, could feel that he was alive. 

"Natsu, I have to tell you something," Gray spoke before he could stop himself. He did not want to do this in front of all these people, but it looked like his mind wasn't giving him a choice. 

Natsu turned to him, smiling expectantly, all bloody and bruised but still looking gorgeous, and Gray's brain turned to mush. 

"I wanna kiss your freckles for the rest of our lives." He blurted.

_Goddammit, Gray._

It went quiet around them; everyone in a ten foot radius heard what he said, because he said it kind of loud (he practically yelled it), and now they were looking at him like he was crazy. He could see Juvia out the corner of his eye, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head, like even _she_ was disappointed in him by how he confessed. 

He deserved that. It wasn't the most elaborate confession. 

Natsu was gaping at him, mouth open, eyes wide, and Gray was regretting his entire life. He wished the ground would swallow him up. 

But then, Natsu broke out into the most beautiful smile, and his eyes shone like bright stars, and Gray felt his chest lighten.

"Aww, Gray! I love you, too!" Natsu laughed, and Gray couldn't take it anymore, so he pulled the other man in for a kiss. Cheers exploded around them, and as Natsu kissed him back, Gray felt like his life was complete.

(Whenever he had the opportunity now, Gray would pull Natsu into his arms or his lap, and kiss each and every one of the freckles that littered Natsu's skin. His nose, his cheeks, his shoulders — anywhere they were visible, and anywhere he could reach.

Natsu would giggle every time he did it, and Gray would smile, because this man — and his pretty, freckled face, and his gorgeous smile, and his beautiful laugh — were his to keep for the rest of his life.)

**Author's Note:**

> Juvia: I cannot BELIEVE this dumbass is my best friend
> 
> I wish I had drawing abilities so I could draw gray kissing Natsu's pretty face
> 
> anyway, hope you liked it!!!
> 
> ([tumblr](https://sunsofmars.tumblr.com/))


End file.
